gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Scream
Scream ' ist ein Song aus der elften Folge der dritten Staffel, 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?, und wird von Artie und Mike gesungen. Artie wird wütend auf Mr. Schue, weil dieser wegen des Slushie-Vorfalls nicht mit Gewalt zurückschlagen will, sondern der Meinung ist, dass sie stattdessen singen sollten. Artie will die Sache allein klären und fragt, nachdem er aus seinem Rollstuhl aufgestanden ist, wer sich ihm anschließt, worauf Mike ebenfalls aufsteht und ihm folgt. Die Szene wechselt zu Arties Vorstellung, wo er und Mike, wie im Originalvideo, ihrem Ärger Luft machen. Als Artie nach der Performance wieder in der Realität ist, ruft Will mehrere Male seinen Namen und meint dann zu ihm, dass er eine Pause braucht, worauf Artie aus dem Chorraum rollt. Das Original stammt von Michael Jackson und seiner Schwester Janet Jackson aus seinem neunten Album "HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I" aus dem Jahr 1995. Lyrics Artie: Ahhhhh! Hee, hee! I'm tired of injustice, ah! I'm tired of the schemes It's kind of disgustin', ah Uh, so what does it mean? daddy You're kicking me down I got to get up, ah As jacked as it sounds The whole system sucks daddy it, hoo hoo! Mike (Artie): I peek in the shadow (hoo hoo!) I come into the light (hoo hoo!) But if you tell me I'm wrong (hee hee!) Then you better prove you're right You're sellin' out souls, but I care about mine I've got to get stronger And I won't give up the fight Artie (Mike): With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream (Make you wanna scream) Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme (Woo!) Mike: You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize Beide: Somebody please have mercy Cause I just can't take it Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Mike (Artie): Make me wanna scream (: Da, da, da!) Beide: Just stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Mike (Artie): You make me wanna scream (You just, you just) Artie (Mike): I'm tired of you tellin' the story your way (Tellin', the story your way) It's causin' confusion (Confusion) You think it's okay, damn it! Mike (Artie): You keep changin' the rules (Woo hoo!) I keep playin' the game (Woo hoo!) I can't take it much longer (Woo hoo!) I think I might go insane (Baby) Artie (Mike): With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream (Make you wanna scream) Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme (Scheming baby) Mike: You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie Beide: Oh father, please have mercy cause I just can't take it Mike (Artie): Stop pressurin' me (Stop your pressure) Just stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me (Hee, hee!) Make me wanna scream (Woo!) Stop pressurin' me (Stop your pressure) Just stop pressurin' me (Stop your pressure) Just stop pressurin' me (Hee!) Make me wanna scream (Hee!) Oh my God, can't believe what I saw As I turned on the TV this evening I was disgusted by all the injustice All the injustice Artie: All the injustice Hee hee, woo hoo! Mike: Oh! Yeah Yeah Artie: Baby! Mike: Woo! Beide: Stop Mike (Artie): Pressurin' me (Stop your pressure) Just stop pressurin' me (Stop your pressure) Stop pressurin' me You make me wanna scream (You know you really make me wanna) Artie (Mike): Stop pressurin' me (He he!) Beide (Mike): Just stop pressurin' me (Artie: Stop your pressure) Stop pressurin' me (Yeah yeah) Makes me wanna scream Mike (Artie): Stop pressurin' me (We got to do it) Just stop pressurin' me (Stop your pressure) Stop pressurin' me Makes me wanna scream (Da, da, da!) Stop pressurin' me (Baby oh yeah) Just stop pressurin' me (Got to stop me now) Stop pressurin' me (He!) Makes me wanna scream Trivia *Die Performance ist ein Tribut an das Original, weshalb sie diesem auch nachempfunden ist. *Das Aufbauen des Sets nahm viel Arbeit in Anspruch und ihm wird nachgesagt, dass es eins der schwersten der ganzen Serie war. *Es ist nach Safety Dance und Stronger Arties dritte Traumsequenz. **Ebenso ist es seine zweite, die er außerhalb seines Rollstuhls performt, wobei Mike bei beiden mittanzte. *Der Text wurde abgeändert, da im Original Flüche enthalten waren. *Das ist einer der Songs, bei dem die Performance dem Originalmusikvideo nachempfunden sind. Einige andere sind Vogue, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is The New Year, Nasty/Rhythm Nation, Take On Me und A Thousand Miles. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Mike Chang